sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Horizon
__TOC__ An intelligent young woman who is an infamous paparazza by day and a vigilante who infiltrates enemy lines to gather incriminating evidence and sabotage their schemes by night. thumb |right | 150px | Kicking butt and taking pictures of it! Katedra is a TALL LADY--taller than many guys actually! I am sure she could be a super model if she were so inclined. Well, maybe she's not skinny enough, haha. Instead, she's fairly athletic in tone. It makes her even more intimidating, as if she weren't enough of a jerk most of the time. xD She tends to dress "professionally", and can almost always be seen with a press pass and camera. And by press pass, I mean she actually freelances for the Gotham Tabloid and other junk celeb gossip papers. xD She's good, so they give contracts and passes out to her! She doesn't care that much about her physical looks, but she knows she has to keep up appearances to properly schmooze and get her mighty foot in the door to all the best shots and exclusives! I'd say she picks clothes that are a bit edging on masculine for that extra intimidating OOMPH. General Personality Alignment: UNI - Utilitarian-Neutral-Impartial: The Advisor (tendency to go offensive and good, the Hero) General Personality: Kat tends to come off as a bitter and mean lady! Either in a bad mood, having little patience for nonsense, or eternally annoyed by the world. Cia's really the only person she indulges, though you can catch Kat getting her groove on sometimes. She has a sharp and often vulgar tongue, and has very little appreciation for niceties. She has little respect for any authority figures, and this includes members of the Justice League. Despite all of this, Kat actually has a sense of justice (even if it's her own kind), and tries to find ways to create a better and more just world. Though she does not "kill", "maiming" the enemy is not outside of her boundaries. : Good Traits: extremely intelligent (or NOSY!), self-confident, has a lot of initiative and a big sense of adventure, protective of those she thinks deserves it, excellent dexterity, allowing her to hold a camera very still for almost perfect shots every time! : Bad Traits: snarky, poor attitude, hates working with others (Cia being an exception), very verbally aggressive, looks down on others, unfriendly, ill-tempered, as paparazzi can get very pushy and invasive, takes justice into her own hands at times : Quirks: easily gives into Cia, gets into "moods" (probably when PMSing lol) that makes her crave to do things she normally wouldn't on impulse (date someone, leave the country, go partying, be nice to people xD ) Hopes : To bring more justice into the world. Being able to expose and humiliate terrible people for who they are. Cia being happy. Fears : losing Cia, not having a camera on hand when something awesome needs to be shot Memorable Quote(s) * I am beholden to NO MAN, WOMAN, OR CHILD! * Oh, F*** OFF! * I am going to ****ing murder you all. Family * Mother: unknown (alive; remarried) * Father: unknown (alive) * Step-Father: unknown (alive) * Sibling(s): Florencia (Zenith) (considers her an adopted younger sister) * Other: unknown Friends * Florencia (Zenith): her closest friend, extremely loyal to and protective of her * Wil: somewhat amicable business relationship with him * Fafnr (Space Girl): develops a close friendship with her and continues flirting with her for fun * Elly (Mint): develops respect for Elly's ability to handle her caustic attitude; sees in Elly a lot of herself, though a lot more clumsy and less jaded Enemies * Anyone that hurts Cia * Ripchord (Greyson): because he hurt Cia and is generally also a rogue * Johnny Keith: has been stealing and sabotaging Johnny Keith a lot as of late * dislikes most of the members of the Justice League Other Notable Relationships * Solar Cat: has a somewhat antagonistic / trolling-filled relationship with Solar Cat * Ennes (Sage): thinks of Ennes as kind of a bumbler that is misplacing all his skills in the wrong areas, but feels some sense of duty to protect him * Batman: somewhat of a rivalry / foil relationship with Batman; thy often get in each other's way, though they will also use one another for information when necessary Love Interest Kat's had a few relationships or sexual trysts with both genders, but none that she would say are notable or significant. No strings flings are her thing! : Past: She's had quite a few, but none were very notable. : Current: * Roy Harper (Red Arrow): known to have a physical relationship with Roy * Wil: known to have had physical encounters with Wil, though she remains cool toward him * Fafnr (Space Girl): flirts often with Fafnr and is attracted to her, though she is aware that Fafnr is not interested in her "in that way" * Coman: has had a few physical encounters with Coman that never progressed very far since she became aware of his blood ties with Altaire, though he remains unaware that she knows Powers & Skills Her abilities are physical and skills-based. A lot of it is developed from her amazing dexterity, which allows her to have excellent eye-hand coordination and exact control over her muscles. She seems to be in peak physical and mental form for her age, and some suspect some of this is due to her long-standing exposure and friendship with a fae creature. Amazing Dexterity: Horizon is able to control her muscles to a very, very fine degree. This allows her to hold a camera incredibly steady and at precise angles. This has carried over into controlling her blade and dart-bow with great accuracy. If she had any affinity for guns at all, she'd probably be an amazing sniper. :PROS: : extremely accurate when aiming for a target. Her paparazzi training has allowed to her to do this even when the environment is extremely distracting and overwhelming. :CONS: : Horizon just needs to maintain her composure. She's pretty good at that, but being really stressed out or tired could greatly affect her dexterity. Skilled Survivalist: Horizon has been trained since she was young to be self-sufficient. She has a wealth of knowledge involving first aid, self-defense, and resourcefulness. Matched with her intelligence, she makes an excellent strategist. :PROS: : Her self-preservation skills are pretty top-notch. :CONS: : There's no real con to this skill, but she still is only human. Weapons A 24-inch razor-like blade strapped across her back. It's like a machete, but has a square tip. It's a strong steel alloy, but not anything too special. She also has a dart-bow that is disguised as her left forearm shield. The dart cartridge holds thirty 5-inch darts. She carries extra cartridges across her back. the darts are mostly to disable or paralyze an enemy. Other Equipment He uniform is lined with Kevlar in order to absorb physical impact, although she will generally rely on Zenith to keep her shielded with forcefields. Her armoured mask has a built-in camera for her surveillance and espionage needs. She carries with her a first aid kit (housed in a pack across her back with her pin reload packs). Fighting Style Defensive, though she is not against dismembering a limb or two if the enemy leaves themself open. She tends to use her skills more for infiltration and sabotaging than to actually attack the enemy head-on. : Strengths: Fairly successful strategist, and with Cia, she has been able to infiltrate and sabotage many criminal dealings. Her dextrous and deft hands have served her well in hitting her marks and getting incriminating shots. She is thinking of looking into lock-picking and pick-pocketing. : 'Weaknesses: ' Since she hates working with others, it's hard for her to do anything on a large scale (not that she minds too much, but yah). She would not be able to take on an army of enemies (not without Batman-loads of prep time anyway!). She's also just a human and is not wearing bulletproof everything, so things can get fatal fast! Katedra actually does not divulge very much of her past. Katedra Arisol is not even her original name. It was something she made up while immigrating to the US. From what little she has said, it seems like she grew up on a farm in Brazil and liked wandering near the forest fringes where she met Cia. The family farm (and neighbouring farms at that time) went through a disastrous drought and her family was forced off of their land to make ends meet some other way. Her father continued working menial jobs, and Kat's mother resolved to prostitution, while Kat and Cia learned to steal what they needed. Kat's mother later snagged a wealthy politician and left her father. Eventually, it worked out that through Kat's step-father, she was able to immigrate to the US at 16 and get schooling in Metropolis. It was there that Kat became impressed with Lois Lane and Clark Kent, those Pulitzer Prize winners! Kat was smart enough to go into any field she wanted, but she focused on photography and journalism. She traveled all over the world during her summer breaks with her scholarships to take pictures and practice writing reports. It was on these travels that vigilantism started boiling in her blood. Kat became involved with a lot of international messes as she reported and twittered anonymously on the world events that were going on. Of course, she was also caught quite a few times by people that didn't want her nosing around, but thanks to her and Cia's teamwork, they avoided being permanently silenced and made it back to Metropolis in one piece. Kat decided it would be smarter to develop separate identities for these pursuits, and had "Horizon" do all the dangerous investigative no-money stuff, while "Kat" became the celeb-chasing high-income paparazza. Kat seems to still send money home to support her biological father. Kat is both highly respected and hated by the journalism community for being a snarky miss perfect-shots with a terrible attitude. She was able to get into a highly-respected journalism program in Gotham City with her clout (and money). She continues being extremely busy doing assignments, catching shots of Bruce Wayne with new flings, and being a vigilante with Zenith. Horizon has run into Batman a few times, and those exchanges have not been very pleasant, with both of them telling each other to stay out of their respective ways. After finding out about the SGPA, Kat spews her coffee and complains loudly to Cia about a team full of idiots. The more they find out about the team, the more disgusted Kat gets and the more excited Cia gets. Cia eventually begs to join the SGPA and Kat gives in and joins too.. just to keep an eye on Cia, of course! OTHER INFORMATION. * Is a character created by Heimdl, who is actually another character! * She is somewhat in the "Outer Senshi" class as a hero with more advanced skills and experience than the core group of heroes File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Hero